Many analytic problems arising in today's world require collecting, merging, and synthesizing information from diverse sources. Many times, no single source or data type holds the answer, and analysts must piece together shards of evidence to uncover the story. This multi-source analysis creates two interrelated methodological challenges: how best to combine information from these disparate types of data, and how to identify additional data types or sources that can provide better understanding.